A Rose for Dana
by mellow.yellow90
Summary: Updated as of Feb. 28th, 09-- One day after class, Dana went to her dorm room and found a mysterious, anonymous package. In it, she found a rose, chocolate and a note. Dana must now gather clues and find out who her mystery man is. TOTAL DL.
1. The Mystery Begins

**A Rose for Dana **

**A "Zoey 101" Fanfiction by mellow.yellow90**

**Summary- **One day after class, Dana went to her dorm room and found a mysterious package. In it, she found a rose, chocolate, and a note. All this was anonymous. She must now gather clues and find out who her mystery man is!

**Disclaimer- **I unfortunately **do not** own "Zoey 101" or any of the characters belonging to it. However, I do own Jake…and a cat! But sadly, she doesn't appear in this story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: The Mystery Begins**

_A tall brunette with curly hair walked out of her photography class and onto P.C.A's quad. _

"Hey Dana," a familiar voice called.

_Dana turned and saw a brown- and blonde-haired girl waving at her. It was Dana's roommate and best friend, Zoey Brooks. She was gesturing towards an empty seat beside her. _

"Sorry Zo, but I have to go back to the dorm. I need to call Jake and tell him I'm canceling our date tonight because I need to study for my photography mid-term," Dana called back.

"Alright, see-ya later, D. But you're still coming to English, right?"

"Yeah," Dana called over her shoulder as she was running to her dorm. "Bye, Zo."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gotta hurry, gotta hurry, gotta hurry Dana thought. _

_Before she knew it, Dana was at Room 101. What she didn't notice as she tried unlocking her dorm room door was the tall wooden basket and white envelope sitting on the ground. Dana only noticed it when she kicked it as she tried walking through the door. _

"What the cr..?" Dana said as she looked down at the wooden basket. "To Dana," she read aloud. "Oooh…a present for me, I wonder who it could be from," she said sarcastically. _Of course the present was from Jake. Duh! Who else could it be from? She thought. _

_Dana set the present down on her desk ripped the envelope from the basket handle and searched for her blue and black cell phone. When Dana had no luck finding her cell phone, she spotted Nicole's and used hers to call her long-time boyfriend, Jake. After seven rings, Jake's cell went to voicemail. _

"Hey, you've got Jake. The beep's coming, so I think you know what to do with it," said Jake's voice on his voicemail message.

"Hey Jake, its Dana, I'm calling because I have to cancel our date tonight. I gotta study for my photography mid-term. Sorry! I love you though, and thanks for the present. Bye!"

_Dana closed Nicole's cell phone and placed it back in its fluffy purple chair holder on her nightstand. Typical Nicole, Dana thought. She quickly looked at the time (1:45) and heard her stomach grumbling. She realized that she'd better get some lunch and quick before her next class started. Dana didn't want to be late again-or else she'd have a week of detention. So, Dana decided that she'd leave the looking-through of her basket until after school. And with that, she scampered off to the cafeteria in search of a salad and her friends Chase, Logan, Michael, Quinn, Nicole and Zoey. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dana was sitting in English Class. She tried telling Zoey about the present that was left for her, but she never got the chance to tell Zoey at lunch about it because not only was Dana late, but Zoey was too absorbed in playing with Chase's hair and a game of "You're-so-cute-No-you're-so-cute". Luckily for Dana, they were using computers in class, though, unlucky for her when Zoey sat on the other side of the room. Logan now sat beside her, trying to look at Dana's computer screen when he noticed that she started an IM conversation with Zoey. _

**[A/N: I did not make up these screen names, they are from the actual Pacific Coast Academy website, so full credit goes to them. Please note, anything in bold is the IM conversation between Dana and Zoey. **

**DanaisBuena-** Hey, would you stop staring at Chase for a minute, I need to talk to you.

"Class, I want you to open a new document in your word processors and take down these notes. After you're done, you may begin on your creative writing assignments," Mrs. Petterton said.

**ZoeyB-Girl-** I was not staring Dana, simply gazing. But, we'll talk after I copy down the notes.

**DanaisBuena- **Sure you were. Staring, gazing, same shit my friend. Tell me when you're done with the notes and then send them to me, I can't see from here.

_Zoey looked up from her laptop at Dana. She could tell that Dana was lying, but gave in when Dana gave Zoey her infamous puppy dog face. _

_Worked like a charm Dana thought. She then turned her attention to Logan. _

"So Logan, are you as sick as I am about seeing Zoey and Chase all lovey-dovey 24/7?"

"Yeah! Two days ago, Michael and I walked in on them making-out. I don't know what Zoey sees in Chase. _I _should've been in Chase's place," Logan responded.

_Dana rolled her eyes. _

"Right, Logan," Dana said avoiding his comment. "Um…so what have you been up to lately, we haven't gotten the chance to talk at all?"

"Not too much. I've been going on a few dates the past few weeks with Holly Branchaw, Michelle Simpson and Brianna Winston," Logan said, lying. He still didn't want to reveal his feelings for Dana-especially _to_ Dana.

"Oh that's cool," Dana said.

"What about you, what have you been up to?"

"Not too much. I've been hanging with Jake for a little while, and I've also been focusing on school a little more."

"Jake…right," Logan said with jealousy in his voice.

"Is there a problem with me going out with Jake," Dana said as she eyed Logan suspiciously.

"No…what would make you say-"

"Mr. Reese, Ms. Cruz, get to work right now! Enough with the chatter," Mrs. Petterton said.

"No…what would make you say that," Logan whispered.

"Well, I sensed a little jealousy in your voice when I mentioned Jake."

"You're hearing things, Cruz," Logan said as he turned to his laptop.

"What are you talking about, Reese?"

"I said you're hearing things, Cruz. Now shut up and let me work!"

"Fine, be an asshole, I don't care," Dana said as she grabbed her backpack.

_Just before Logan could respond to what Dana said, she put her iPod headphones in her ears and turned the music up to full blast. Zoey then IM'd Dana. _

**ZoeyB-Girl- **Here are the notes. What's going on between you and Logan?

**DanaisBuena-** Thanks and nothing's going on, he's just being an asshole, as per usual. Now can I tell you what I wanted to tell you at lunch?

**ZoeyB-Girl-** Go for it, I'm all ears.

**DanaisBuena- **Okay, well when I went to the dorm, I found a basket and an envelope with my name on it:)

**ZoeyB-Girl- **Was it from Jake?

**DanaisBuena-** Yeah! Who else would it be from?

**ZoeyB-Girl-** I don't know…anyways, what did you get?

**DanaisBuena-**Hold on, I have someone to smack.

_Dana noticed Logan looking at her computer screen. A loud 'SMACK!' was heard from the back corner of the room where Dana and Logan were sitting. The whole class turned to look at them._

"That should teach you for looking at other people's private conversations!" Dana screamed.

"You're a bitch, Cruz. A total and complete bitch," Logan said while holding his face in pain.

"Fuck you, Logan. Fuck you."

"You know you wanna."

"Ewww, no I don't Reese. For your information, I have a boyfriend!"

"Right," Logan said sadly, "right."

"If I hear another word or smack out of the two of you, you're going to have a week's worth of detention. Ms. Cruz, I'd like to speak to you after class," Mrs. Petteron said.

"But Mrs. Pett-"

"One…more…word," Mrs. Petterton warned.

**ZoeyB-Girl- **Dana that was one hard smack! Couldn't you have just kicked him in the balls after class?

**DanaisBuena- **No, it wouldn't have taught him the lesson that he just learned. Anyways, I haven't looked through the present yet, but I will after class.

**ZoeyB-Girl- **Awesome.

_The bell rang and the class quickly filed out of the room. Zoey mouthed to Dana that she'd wait outside for her. _

"Ms. Cruz, why did you smack Mr. Reese?" Mrs. Petterton began.

"Well…," Dana tried to think a lie and fast. "He…he…kept trying to take my iPod," Dana said as she looked at her iPod.

"Really? Well, I heard something about looking at other people's private conversations, Ms. Cruz."

_Crap…busted_ Dana thought.

"No, I didn't say anything of the sort."

"I'm sorry; Ms. Cruz, but I don't believe you. Tomorrow, you will apologize to Mr. Reese and I'd like to have a 1,000-word essay on keeping our hands to ourselves by Thursday. You also have two Saturday detentions. You may go now, Ms. Cruz."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Petterton," Dana said apologetically.

"I know Ms. Cruz, but that still doesn't get you out of apologizing to Mr. Reese, writing the essay or out of the detentions. And, if I see you use physical violence one more time in my class, you will go straight to Dean River's office and have a talk with him, your parents and the school therapist," Mrs. Petterton warned.

"Yes, Mrs. Petterton," Dana said. She then turned around and walked out of the room.

"You heard all that didn't you, Zo?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'll help you with the essay if you want," Zoey offered.

"That's alright. I just use the one I used last year for my exchange in France."

"So you've done this before? Why am I not more surprised," Zoey asked, more to herself than to Dana.

"Shut up, before I smack you too," Dana warned.

"Uh…okay," Zoey said with fear in her voice.

"Calm down, I'm not going to smack you. Let's hurry up and get back to the dorm."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's weird….," Dana said as she put down the letter.

"What's weird," Nicole and Zoey asked.

"Well, I thought the present was from Jake, but it's not."

"How can that be Dana," Zoey asked as she got up to read the letter.

_When Zoey was done reading the letter, she put it down. _

"There's only one person who can help us to solve this mystery."

"Who?" Dana and Nicole asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Uh oh! Who's the only person that can help Dana, Nicole and Zoey solve this mystery? Read and review and you shall find out. I want at least five (5) reviews. That's not so much, is it? No double-reviewing either. Now, make me happy by pushing the purple button and typing what you liked and didn't like about this story. Thanks! P.S. The faster I get the reviews, the faster the suspense ends!**


	2. Help is on the Way

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing and putting my story on story alert, it's greatly appreciated. Well, what can I say here? I guess…here's the next chapter; I hope that you enjoy it! Please review when you're done reading and tell your friends too! **

**Disclaimer-** **I DO NOT own "Zoey 101" if I did, I'd be living in California in my white mansion, I wouldn't have to go to school and people would wait on me hand and foot. But, I don't live in California, I have to go to school and people do not wait on me hand and foot. Basically, what I'm saying (once again) is I DON'T OWN "Zoey 101". **

**Previously in "A Rose for Dana"…**

"That's weird….," Dana said as she put down the letter.

"What's weird," Nicole and Zoey asked.

"Well, I thought the present was from Jake, but it's not."

"How can that be Dana," Zoey asked as she got up to read the letter.

_When Zoey was done reading the letter, she put it down. _

"There's only one person who can help us to solve this mystery."

"Who?" Dana and Nicole asked.

**Chapter 2: Help is on the Way**

_Zoey just rolled her eyes, to her it was totally obvious. _

"It's Quinn, you idiots!"

"Quinn…what," Nicole asked with a confused look on her face.

Zoey sighed "Quinn can help us figure out who Dana's mystery man is!"

"Oh…I get it now!" Nicole said excitedly.

"Sometimes Nicole, you're stupider than a brick," Dana said.

"Oh shut up Dana. You're just mad because you don't know who your mystery man is!"

"Yeah, sure, that's it," Dana said sarcastically.

"Okay guys, before you start fighting again, let's go pay Quinn a visit," Zoey suggested.

"Good idea, Zo," Dana and Nicole said in unison.

_Quickly, the three girls walked across the hall to room 104 and knocked. _

"Who is it?" Came a voice behind the door.

"Dana, Nicole and Zoey," Dana answered.

"Alright, come in guys."

"Hey Quinn," Dana, Nicole and Zoey said together.

"Hey guys, what's up," Quinn asked.

"Well…we were wondering if you could help us out with something," Zoey asked as she, Nicole and Zoey sat done on Quinn's bed.

"Sure, what do you need help with?"

Dana handed her the letter. "Read it," she said.

"Mhmm. Right," Quinn said after reading and re-reading the letter.

"Do you see anything," Nicole asked curiously.

"Nope," Quinn answered. "But that doesn't mean my search is over," she continued when she saw Dana's face fall.

"Really, what can you do," Dana asked, excitedly.

"Well, I can check for fingerprints, hair, other types of DNA and I can compare writing styles with people here at P.C.A. I can pretty much do all sorts of problem-solving. It just…,"

"It just what…?" Nicole asked.

"…it just may take a while," Quinn finished.

"So how long _will _it take," Zoey asked.

"Well, the comparing writing samples will take a long time considering the amount of students P.C.A. has, but as for everything else, it should take a few days, max. So, you're probably looking at…about a week."

"A WEEK," Dana shouted.

"Yeah…about that," Quinn said sadly.

"Isn't there some 'Quinnvention' that you could possibly use to make this process a little bit faster," Dana asked.

"No, I haven't invented it yet, but you did just give me another idea for a 'Quinnvention'".

"Great. Glad to see _you're _happy," Dana muttered under her breath.

"I'll try my best to get this done A.S.A.P, Dana, but I'm not guaranteeing anything. This school has a crazy amount of students, especially for guys."

"You're right. Just let me know when you've got it done, okay?"

"You'll be the first to know," Quinn reassured her.

"I better go. I gotta print out my essay and start studying for my photography mid-term. Thanks for your help, Quinn," Dana said as she turned toward the door.

"No problem and good luck with your studying".

"Bye, guys."

"Oh and Dana, I don't suggest opening the present until I have a clue that it's safe. In fact, bring it over here tomorrow so I can look that over as well," Quinn said.

"Alright, I will," Dana said.

"Bye Dana," Zoey, Nicole and Quinn said.

Zoey waited until she knew Dana was gone to start talking again "Are you sure you can get this done in a week?"

"Positive, Zoey," Quinn reassured her.

"Alright then. I guess we should be going. I gotta get started on some homework," Zoey said. "Thanks for your help, Quinn".

"No problem," Quinn said as she smiled a tooth-filled smile.

"Bye, Quinn," Nicole said.

"Bye!" Zoey said.

"Bye guys," Quinn said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So guys, I know this chapter is short and pretty terrible. No cliffhangers here. I sort of have writer's block, so I was wondering if you (YES, YOU!) could help me out, just a little, please? It would be greatly appreciated and, you could even get a guest-appearance in the story (that's awesome, isn't it?)! So, please start sending in your ideas along with your reviews and the person with the best idea will help me out my continuing the story AND getting a guest-appearance! Yay, then everyone's happy. Good luck, guys! I truly need the help. So, enough with rambiling now, please review. Just five more for a total of ten (10)! Tell your friends, please and thank-you!**


	3. The Mystery Man Strikes Again

**A/N: Well, I didn't get the 10 reviews that I wanted, but **_**did **_**want to update because I've got a few ideas up my sleeve for this story, but if you wanted to but your input in, you're still welcome to do that. So, here's "A Rose for Dana" once again. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own "Zoey 101". I don't have anything witty or funny to say here. My point is: I DON'T OWN "ZOEY 101"!**

**Previously in a "Rose for Dana"…**

"I better go. I gotta print out my essay and start studying for my photography mid-term. Thanks for your help, Quinn," Dana said as she turned toward the door.

"No problem and good luck with your studying".

"Bye, guys."

"Oh and Dana, I don't suggest opening the present until I have a clue that it's safe. In fact, bring it over here tomorrow so I can look that over as well," Quinn said.

"Alright, I will," Dana said.

"Bye Dana," Zoey, Nicole and Quinn said.

Zoey waited until she knew Dana was gone to start talking again "Are you sure you can get this done in a week?"

"Positive, Zoey," Quinn reassured her.

"Alright then. I guess we should be going. I gotta get started on some homework," Zoey said. "Thanks for your help, Quinn".

"No problem," Quinn said as she smiled a tooth-filled smile.

"Bye, Quinn," Nicole said.

"Bye!" Zoey said.

"Bye guys," Quinn said.

**Chapter 3 The Mystery Man Strikes Again: **

_Dana had a heavy feeling in her stomach as she walked across the hall. _

_A week! A week! Man, that's a lifetime when your secret admirer is sending you crap that you can't even look at because it might have some life-threatening drug in it! Stupid Quinn who doesn't have a stupid 'Quinnvention'. Dana sighed as she walked into Room 101 and towards her laptop to translate and print her essay on keeping our hands to ourselves. She practically had the topic memorized, due to the face that she wrote essays on the topic numerous times. When it was done printing, Dana grabbed her photography textbook and went to the library to get some studying done. _

* * *

"Who do you think Dana's mystery man is, Zo?" Nicole asked as she looked up from painting her nails. 

"Hmm," Zoey thought for a second. "I dunno. Guys are all over Dana, she's really pretty. But she has a boyfriend, and we know it's not Jake…"

"That she is, Zoey. That she is. Well my guess is that it's either Parker Johnson or Logan."

"Parker, not bad, about a 9 on the "Hottie Scale" and Logan…ew," Zoey said as a disgusted look appeared on her face.

"Ugh, you're so blind, Zoey. Logan's at least an 8 on my "Hottie Scale" and a 9.4 on my "Cute Lip Chart"."

"Right," was all Zoey could manage.

_Just then, there was a knock at the door. Zoey got up to answer it, but by the time she did, the person was gone. All they left was another mysterious white envelope with "Dana" written on the front. _

"What's in your hand, Zo?"

"It's a letter, and it's for Dana," Zoey said as she went to Dana's desk to put the envelope down.

"Again? Wow, this guy must _really _like Dana. That's two letters in one day!"

"Don't forget about the present, Nic," Zoey reminded Nicole.

"Oh yeah, the present…" Nicole said jealously.

"Well, I better call Dana and tell her about the envelope," Zoey said as she reached for her phone.

* * *

_Dana was at the very back at the library with a Blix, chips, her iPod and her photography textbook. She was studying camera angles at the moment, something she knew would definitely be on her photography exam. However, she was interrupted by Parker Johnson. Parker was the typical 'California Boy', tall, golden shaggy locks, and piercing blue eyes. _

"Hey, Dana," he said as he sat down beside her. He was in Dana's photography class.

"Oh hey, Parker," Dana said as she took out her iPod headphones. "Studying for the exam tomorrow, as well?"

"Yeah, I think it's going to be brutal. Mr. Darrington is going to make it extremely hard."

"No way! It's going to be easy. All we have to know are camera angles, how to develop black and white pictures, colour pictures, as well as sepia, know four different types of cameras besides digital, and know all about the history of the camera and photography," Dana said.

_Parker stared at Dana in disbelief _"I don't think that's very easy. What's your average right now?"

_Dana blushed; she hated telling people her averages. More often than not, they were extremely surprised. _"98 percent, what about you, Park?"

_Parker avoided her eyes. He was on P.C.A.s surf team, and basketball team with her. He knew that if he didn't keep up an average of 80 percent, he wouldn't be allowed to compete next season. _"68 percent," he said finally.

"Oh. Do you want some help studying," Dana asked, sympathetically. She was probably thinking the same as Parker about the sports teams.

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks!" Parker said as he moved his chair closer to Dana's.

"Okay, let's start with the camera angles…"

* * *

_Quinn sat in her room. She knew exactly who to talk to when Dana came in with the white envelope. There was no denying it in her mind. She said she would need a week, but Quinn knew herself and her science experiments well. She knew that it would take her at least two days to collect fingerprints, hair, and other types of DNA. Comparing writing styles with people at P.C.A. wouldn't be too difficult once everyone knew that the writing samples were for Dana. People instantly fell head-over-heels for Dana. When all the guys found out Dana was dating Jake Donavan, they were instantly jealous; especially the individual Quinn had her mind on._

_Quinn decided that she needed to call this individual and see him right away. Quickly, Quinn grabbed her 'Tek-Mate' and called Logan. After two rings, he picked up. _

"Hello," said Logan's voice.

"Logan, I need to speak with you immediately," Quinn said.

"Uh…sorry, I'm busy,"

"Busy doing what?"

"Work, busy, busywork, workbusy. You know how it is, right Quinn," Logan said, nervously.

"Yes, I do know how it is. Especially when people are busy, but you don't sound so busy! Will you please just need meet at Sushi Rox, I need to talk to you?"

"Fine. I'll meet you there in 15 minutes," Logan sounded defeated.

"Great, 15 minutes. Oh, and if you're not there, I _will _use you as a science experiment," Quinn said, threateningly.

"Okay, okay. I promise I won't flake out on you this time, Quinn. I'll be there in 15 minutes. Bye."

"Bye, Logan."

* * *

_Logan put down his cell phone in defeat. He knew that he couldn't avoid Quinn. He could that she could hurt him…and bad. _

"Where are you going," Michael asked him.

"Sushi Rox. Quinn needs to talk to me."

"Uh on, be careful, Man".

"I'll try, but if I'm not back…in say 3 hours, get campus security to come search for me."

"Alright man, I will," Michael said as he watched Logan walk out the door.

* * *

**A/N: So, here's a continuation. I really want to know what you think about this chapter! So, please let me know. And remember, your input is always welcome! Please read and review! So, if you want to know what's going to happen, you need to review! Thanks in advance, guys!**


	4. Heartbroken

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, and thanks for putting my story on alert, it makes me extremely happy! I feel all warm inside. Um…what else can I say here? Your input is always welcome, so please let me know how you want the story to go! Thanks. Now, here's "A Rose for Dana". **

**Disclaimer- If I owned "Zoey 101", it'd be much different than it is now. Maybe even a littler funnier. But since it isn't, you can tell that I DON'T OWN "ZOEY 101". **

**Previously In "A Rose for Dana"… **

**Too much happened. You're just going to have to go back and read chapter 3, sorry!**

**Chapter 4: Heartbroken: **

_Dana got up the next morning early, with the thoughts of the previous night still lingering in her head. She didn't sleep well. She kept tossing and turning, because she felt horrible. It isn't my fault; it isn't my fault she kept thinking. Dana decided that she needed to go for a run, it was all she could do to help her think everything through and maybe, just maybe, make herself feel better about the whole situation. _

_Flashback_

_Dana and Parker walked back to Room 101 after a long night of studying. Finally, they were in front of her door. _

"_Thanks for helping me study, Dana" Parker said. _

"_You're welcome, Parker," Dana responded. _

"_We should do it again sometime." _

"_Yeah…maybe," Dana said hesitantly. What am I doing? What am I doing? Dana thought._

_Before Dana knew it, Parker had his hands around her face and was bringing it closer to his. Suddenly, she felt his lips on hers. _

_Oh crap. Dana thought. Oh crap, oh crap, oh, crap, oh crapppppppp! _

_Suddenly, Dana pushed Parker off of her. She thought of slapping him, and then decided against it. _

"_I…I…I've got to go Parker, I'll see you tomorrow in photography," Dana said quickly. _

"_What, did I do something wrong?" Parker asked as a confused look appeared on his face. _

"_No, no…uh…yes…wait! No, not. Not at…I better um…go!" Dana said as she stumbled for words. _

"_Uh, okay then. I'll see you in photography. Bye, Dana." _

"_Bye Parker," Dana said as she unlocked the dorm room door and walked in. _

_End of flashback _

_Dana ran for an hour in the morning, with no luck of getting the situation resolved. When she went back to her dorm, she discussed the Parker situation with Zoey. Dana knew that she could always confide in Zoey. _

"…So, suddenly, he kissed me!"

"He did what?" Zoey asked, shocked.

"He kissed me," Dana repeated.

"Oh my gosh," Zoey said.

"Zoey, what am I supposed to do?"

"You have to tell Jake, I'll doubt that he'll want to hear it from someone else. You have to tell him the truth!"

"You're right, Zoey. Thanks. I better call Jake and then go shower," Dana said as she got up and walked towards her bed.

"No problem," Zoey said as she turned in her desk chair to put on her eyeliner.

_Suddenly, frustrated screams were heard from Dana's side of the room. _

"Dana, what's wrong?" Zoey asked.

"I still can't find my cell phone!" Dana yelled in frustration.

"Where did you last have it?"

"I don't know. That's the problem!"

"Well, if you didn't keep your side of the room so messy, you would be able to find it," Nicole said as she came in from taking a shower.

"Shut up Nicole, or else I'll punch you in the face!"

"Here, Dana," Zoey said, trying to interrupt a fight in the making, and as she handed Dana her cell phone. "You can use mine until you find yours."

"Thanks, Zoey."

_Dana then called Jake. After two rings, he picked up. _

"Hello," Jake's voice said.

"Hey, Jake, it's Dana."

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

"Uh…nothing much. Listen, I just wanted to talk to you before class started, so can I meet you in, say 20 minutes in front of Media Immersion?"

"Sure, 20 minutes."

"Alright, see-ya then."

"Bye, Dana"

"Bye, Jake," Dana said as she closed Zoey's phone.

"Thanks, Zoey, I'm going to go shower now."

"You're welcome. Oh, I forgot to tell you, you got another letter," Zoey said.

"Where is it?" Dana asked.

"It's on your desk."

_Dana grabbed the letter and read it aloud. _

"Roses are red, violets are blue, honey is sweet and so are you! This is the second letter. A puzzle piece is here. Putting together the pieces will make who your mystery man is quite clear!"

"Awww…that's so sweet!" Nicole said as she started brushing her hair.

"Yeah, a 50 year old poem like "Roses are red" really shows how creative this guy is," Dana said sarcastically.

"Oh come off it, Dana! The second part is creative…kinda," Zoey said, trying to help.

"Right…that's it. Well, I better go give this and the basket to Quinn and go take a shower as well, I smell like a sewer," Dana said as she got up and walked towards the door.

"Thanks for sharing," Nicole said.

"No problem, and if you don't shut up, you _will _smell it," Dana said as she pointed to her armpit.

_Suddenly, Nicole backed off. With all that, (Mission complete, Dana thought) done, Dana walked off to the showers. _

* * *

"Hey Dana," Jake said as he spotted Dana with Nicole and Zoey outside of their Media Immersion class. 

"Hey, Jake," Dana said she walked up to him.

_Jake was a tall guy with chocolate brown curly hair. He was always nicely put together, and he took pride in his appearance. Today, he was wearing a red t-shirt over a white long-sleeve shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. _

"What's wrong?" Jake asked as he pulled Dana away from her friends and towards the lobby of the classroom hall.

"Well…," Dana began, avoiding Jake's eyes.

"Come on Dana, what did you have to tell me? You know you can tell me anything."

"Anything, right," Dana sighed, not knowing where to being. "Okay. Jake, sit down. What I'm about to say may hurt you, but I want you to know that I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Okay…," Jake said as he ran his fingers through his chocolate brown hair.

"Are you ready?" Dana asked.

_Jake looked Dana in the eyes, "_Yeah, I'm ready."

"Well, I was helping Parker Johnson study last night for our photography exam. He walked me back to my dorm, and suddenly…suddenly, out, ou…out of nowhere, he, he, he kissed me," Dana said, again avoiding Jake's eyes.

"HE DID WHAT!?" Jake shouted.

"He kissed me," Dana repeated.

"I knew it!"

"You…yo…you, what?" Dana asked, confused.

"I heard that Parker kissed you from Marcy Hennington."

"Oh, shit!"

"She said she saw you two studying together, and kissing last night," Jake informed her.

"Jake, I'm so, so, so, so, sorry!"

_Jake just shook his head. _"Dana, I'm not going to take that crap. I'm sorry, but I can't trust you anymore. We're through."

"What?"

"I said we're through. We're finished, broken up, no longer together."

"Jake, come on, don't do this to me! I said I was sorry. Don't I get any credit for being straight forward with you?"

"Dana, I'm sorry. But since you kissed Parker, I can't trust you anymore. What says that you're not going to go out and kiss some other guys?"

"I said that I wouldn't! I didn't even kiss Parker in the first place, it was all him!"

"I'm sorry; Dana, but I can't trust you anymore. I don't even care who kissed who, there was still a kiss and it was avoidable!"

"Oh fuck you, Jake. It wasn't avoidable!"

"Yeah it was. Why were you even with Parker in the first place?"

"You know what, if we're through, then I have no reason to stand here and justify myself to you. I know that I didn't do anything wrong, and if you can't accept that, well then, fuck you, Jake, fuck you!"

"Fine, Dana. Be like that. These past two years were wasted on you!"

"If that's how you feel, than all right, Jake. But I hope you know that it's your fucking loss and not mine! I also hope that when you realize what _really _happened, you'll realize that you made a stupid decision. Lastly, if you _ever _want to take me back, just remember these words: Fuck you, Jake, fuck you!"

_Quickly, Dana ran passed Zoey and Nicole and into the bathroom. She promised herself she would _**never **_cry __in front of a guy, and she wasn't going to break her promise. When Zoey and Nicole saw Dana run into the bathroom, they quickly followed her. _

"Dana, what happened!?" Zoey asked when she and Nicole walked into the bathroom.

_Dana didn't say anything, she just turned around and walked into a stall. _

_Nicole knocked on the stall door, _"Dana, come on, tell us what happened!" she begged.

"Go away!" Dana said.

"Come on D, we want to help you!" "Come out, please," Zoey pleaded.

"Go away, I'm not feeling well."

"Bull, come out here right now, Dana!"

"Fine," Dana said as she came out of the stall. "Jake broke up with me."

"Oh, Dana, it'll be okay," Zoey and Nicole said as they wrapped their best friend in a hug.

"Wait, why did he break up with-"

Zoey interrupted Nicole. "It doesn't matter right now, Nic."

"You're right. I'm sorry, Dana."

"Guys, tell Mr. Bender I went to the nurse, I don't feel like going to class right now," Dana said.

"But Dana, you can't lie!"

"Nicole, shut up. Get Zoey to lie then, I don't care. I don't want to go to class right now!"

"Fine, but you don't have to be so mean!"

_Unexpectedly, Dana clenched her fists and looked like she was about to punch Nicole. Luckily, Zoey foresaw what Dana was going to do and held her back. _

"Dana, go back to the dorm, I'll tell Mr. Bender you went to the nurse. But, make sure you go out the back so no one sees you, okay?"

"Good thinking, Zoey. I'll have to go to my photography class though, so I really will have to go to the nurse…crap."

"No, I'll just forge you a note, I still have some P.C.A. stationary left from the time I was a nurse's aide," Zoey offered.

_Dana gave Zoey a big hug_, "Thanks Zoey, you're the best!"

"I know! Now, Nicole and I better get to class. Bye, Dana. Feel better, okay?"

"Thanks. Bye, guys."

"Bye, Dana," Nicole said.

"Bye, Nicole."

_So, Dana quickly started hibernating in her dorm for the day while Zoey and Nicole headed through their classes._

* * *

**A/N: Poor Dana left heartbroken for something she didn't do! But, I promise, it **_will _**get better for her! But, if you want to find out happens, you gotta review. So, please do so! Than you will get your answers! Hee hee. Thank you in advance, everyone! **


	5. Letters, Exams and Weridness

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone (mainly hotshot5770, xX Tohru xXx Seraphina xX, and rockstar1212 [my three most loyal R&Rs…ha ha) for all the wonderful reviews! Again, it makes me feel all warm inside. If anyone has any input, please let me know, because I may just surprise you and put it in the story! So, please submit some ideas with your reviews. Thanks in advance! **

**Disclaimer-Uh…no matter how many times I say it, it's not going to change. I don't own "Zoey 101". But, damn, I wish I did! **

**Previously in "A Rose for Dana"…**

"Fine," Dana said as she came out of the stall. "Jake broke up with me."

"Oh, Dana, it'll be okay," Zoey and Nicole said as they wrapped their best friend in a hug.

"Wait, why did he break up with-"

Zoey interrupted Nicole. "It doesn't matter right now, Nic."

"You're right. I'm sorry, Dana."

"Guys, tell Mr. Bender I went to the nurse, I don't feel like going to class right now," Dana said.

"But Dana, you can't lie!"

"Nicole, shut up. Get Zoey to lie then, I don't care. I don't want to go to class right now!"

"Fine, but you don't have to be so mean!"

_Unexpectedly, Dana clenched her fists and looked like she was about to punch Nicole. Luckily, Zoey foresaw what Dana was going to do and held her back. _

"Dana, go back to the dorm, I'll tell Mr. Bender you went to the nurse. But, make sure you go out the back so no one sees you, okay?"

"Good thinking, Zoey. I'll have to go to my photography class though, so I really will have to go to the nurse…crap."

"No, I'll just forge you a note, I still have some P.C.A. stationary left from the time I was a nurse's aide," Zoey offered.

_Dana gave Zoey a big hug_, "Thanks Zoey, you're the best!"

"I know! Now, Nicole and I better get to class. Bye, Dana. Feel better, okay?"

"Thanks. Bye, guys."

"Bye, Dana," Nicole said.

"Bye, Nicole."

_So, Dana quickly started hibernating in her dorm for the day while Zoey and Nicole headed through their classes. _

**Chapter 5 Letters, Exams and Weirdness: **

_Zoey and Nicole walked into their Media Immersion class just seconds before the bell. _

"Zoey, Nicole, where's Dana," Mr. Bender asked when he noticed that she wasn't with them.

"Uh…about that," Nicole began.

"Mr. Bender, can we talk to you outside about that?" Zoey asked.

"That's a first, but sure. Let's go into the hallway."

_Nicole and Zoey walked out first, so as to make sure Mr. Bender had his back facing the end of the hallway, just in case Dana hadn't snuck out yet. _

"So, where's Dana, ladies?"

"You see, she wasn't…um…feeling well this morning, you know "girl problems…"" Zoey began.

_Zoey smiled to herself. She knew how much her dad and her brother hated to hear Zoey and her mom talking about "girl problems". It was the one topic they _**always **_wanted to avoid._

"…So, um, she went to the nurse," Nicole finished for her, gaining her confidence to lie to her favourite teacher with every passing word.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?!"

"Well, we didn't want the entire class to know, Sir," Zoey said.

"I can understand that. Get into class you two; I need to start the lesson. Oh, and can you bring Dana the homework Zoey, I'll write you a note to give to her during second period."

"Sure, I'll bring her the homework," Zoey said as she and Nicole walked into the classroom.

"Okay class, settle down," Mr. Bender said as he saw Logan and Michael throwing paper balls at each other, two blonde guys running after one another and the rest of the class loudly gossiping. "Let's get on with advertising, kids! Now, can anyone tell me what exactly an advertisement is?"

* * *

_Dana finally reached the safety of her dorm room. She was so mad at Jake. Usually, when she was mad, she wanted to throw belongings, or punch the person she was mad at. But, not this time. This time, she oddly felt like cleaning. Dana didn't know why she felt like cleaning, but she spent the hour that she would've been in class cleaning. She got rid of all the pictures of her and Jake. She got rid of everything that reminded her of Jake. Anything that screamed "Jake", she got rid of. Pretty soon, she had very few belongings left. And, she felt so much better. Dana didn't want to cry anymore, she was tired of crying. So, to get her mind of Jake, she went to Quinn's dorm. Quinn had no class first period, so she would most likely be in her dorm. _

_Dana walked across the hall, yet again to Room 104 and knocked. _

"Come in," came Quinn's voice behind the door.

"Hey, Quinn," Dana said sadly.

"Hey…what's wrong?" Quinn asked when she noticed Dana's face was all puffy.

"Oh, you know…girl problems," Dana said, trying to avoid Quinn's question.

"Well, I'm a girl. I _can _help you, know."

"Right. Quinn, Jake broke up with me!" Dana said as tears once again fell down her face.

"Aww, Dana. Do you want me to torture him with my latest "Quinnvention?" Quinn offered.

"Yea…no," Dana stopped herself. She wanted Jake to pay for breaking up with her, but she _didn't _want him to die.

"Well, all right. But, if you ever want to get revenge, just let me know. You know where to find me."

"Yeah, I do. So, have you found anything to help me solve the mystery of the "sneaky mystery man?" Dana asked, changing the subject.

"Not yet, but I am working on it. So far we know it's not Jake, and it wouldn't be Mark either…"

_Why Quinn mentioned Mark, Dana didn't know. Why is Quinn dating Mark anyways? She could do _**way **_better than him. _

_Suddenly, Dana's thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream. _

"What, what happened?"

"I found a hair, I found a hair!"

"Really, let me see!"

"Here," Quinn said as she stepped aside from her microscope.

"Oooh, cool."

"Dana, I need a sample of your hair to see if it is yours or not," Quinn said.

"Uh…no way," Dana said, backing off.

"Come on, Dana! It's the only way! Just one piece of hair!"

"No freakin' way. You're not pulling a hair outta _my _head!"

"Fine, then I can't solve this mystery," Quinn said as she folded her arms.

_Dana sighed _"Alright, one piece of hair. Just one piece, and if you lose it, then too damn bad."

"Deal," Quinn said as she pulled a hair out of Dana's head. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No, not at all," Dana said, rubbing the top of her head.

_Of course it hurt you mother fuc- Once again, Dana's thoughts were interrupted. This time, by a loud groan. _

"Crap! It's just your hair, Dana."

"I'm going to kil-"Dana stopped herself, she knew that if she punched Quinn, she would never know who her mystery man is (actually, she would figure it out eventually, she _was _getting puzzle pieces after all. It was just simply quicker with Quinn). "Well, I better go. Zoey's going to come back to the dorm soon. Thanks for the er…help. Quinn," Dana didn't know what to say to her…she didn't really help Dana.

"Feel better, Dana. Bye."

* * *

"Okay, good job, Billy. Tonight for homework, I want you to read chapter 4. Tomorrow we're going to discuss it, so I want you all to be prepared!" Mr. Bender told the class. 

_A few "Yes Sirs" were heard around the room. _

"As for right now, we have 10 minutes left. I want you to get started on your reading, as you have quite a bit to do. Get to work!"

"Zoey," Chase said as he tapped her on the shoulder, "Where's Dana, really?"

"Yeah," Michael and Logan asked in unison.

"I'm not telling you guys here, it's private. Besides, I need to get to work."

"Nicole, if you tell me where Dana is, I'll make out with you," Logan whispered in her ear.

_At the sound of the words 'make out', Nicole's ears perked up and she turned towards him. She was about to tell him, but Zoey put a stop to it. _

"Nicole, don't tell him a word."

"Why shouldn't she tell me anything, Zoey?"

"Because now is not the time or place. Now shut your damn pie hole!"

"Fine!"

_Out of the blue, three 'dings' came from Zoey's laptop. Zoey blushed. _

"Zoey, why didn't you turn off your sound," Chase groaned.

"Oops."

"Chase, Logan, Michael, and Zoey, how many times do I have to tell you? No Instant Messaging in my class. If I hear the sound one more time, you'll all have Saturday detention!"

"Yes, Mr. Bender," Chase, Logan, Michael and Zoey said together.

"Thanks so much, guys!" Zoey said as she faced Chase, Logan and Michael.

_The bell had rung and the class had filed out of the room. Zoey stayed behind in order to get the note from Mr. Bender along with Nicole. When she left with the note in hand, Chase, Michael, and Logan couldn't stop questioning Zoey. _

"Zoey, had _really_ happened to Dana?" Logan asked.

"Fine, I'll tell you guys," Zoey sighed. "Jake broke up with her, but don't go spreading it around or else Dana will not only kick my ass, but she'll kick yours too."

"What?" Logan asked "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Just leave her alone for a bit, especially _you, _Logan".

"Why especially me. I'm not the one who broke up with her," Logan defended himself.

"Yeah, but you'll say something mean to her, and she's already hurt, so leave her alone!"

"I will not say something mean to her. I'd give her my deepest sympathies!"

"Whatever, Logan. I gotta go back to the dorm. See you guys at lunch," Zoey said as she walked off with Nicole towards their dorm room.

* * *

"Okay, the stationary-"Zoey began as she walked into the room. "Dana, what happened in here?" she continued when she saw how clean Dana's side of the room was. It definitely wasn't like that when Zoey and Nicole left for class this morning. 

"I was upset about Jake, so I decided to clean. It's very odd, I know, but somehow, it made me very so much better!" Dana said as she tried to force a smile.

"Well, okay then."

"I love it so much better! Now I can bring boys in here! Oh, it'll be so great to have boys in here, they won't be freaking out over how messy our room is! Ahh! I can't wait," said Nicole, in her typical perky fashion.

"Shut up, Nicole!" Dana said.

"No, you shut up! You're always telling me to shut up and for no good reason!" Nicole shouted back.

"Nicole, be quiet or I'll pop you one!" Dana said as she hit a formed a fist with her right hand and hit it against her left.

"Fuc-"

_Zoey once again interrupted the fight. _"Dana, let me get the nurse's stationary, it's in my desk and I'll write you a note so you can go do your photography exam," Zoey said.

"Good." Dana agreed.

"I'd better be going, I have to get to art class," Nicole said, cheerfully. "Bye, Zoey."

"Bye, Nicole," Zoey said as she got her laptop out of her bag.

"Bye, Nicole," Dana said, angrily.

"Fuck you, Dana."

_A large growl was heard from Dana, but she didn't get up to attack Nicole like expected. Instead, she just let it slide. _

_Within 5 minutes, the letter was typed and printer. It looked completely authentic. _

"Thank God I took that computer class that showed us how to copy signatures," Zoey said when she was finished.

"No, thank God you had Mrs. Hillier's signature still."

"Good point. Now, take this to the attendance office and you will be admitted into your photography mid-term," Zoey said as she handed Dana the letter.

"Thanks so much Zoey."

"No problem. Anything else you want to talk about, D?"

_Dana thought for a moment. She didn't really want to tell Zoey that deep down inside, she was hurting. She still wanted to keep her Dana 'Danger' Cruz reputation. She definitely didn't want to spoil that. Dana worked so hard to keep that reputation, and she wasn't about to let it slip from her grasp. _

"No, I'm okay," Dana said.

"Alright. Your homework for Media Immersion by the way is to read chapter 4. We're going to discuss it tomorrow, so you should be prepared," Zoey informed Dana.

"Great, more work to do," Dana said as she rolled her eyes. _Dana looked at the time, it was 10:30 and her mid-term started in 45 minutes. _"I'd better go. I do have to be early for the exam. Thanks again, Zoey," Dana said as she gathered her exam materials.

"No problem. Good luck on your exam by the way!"

"Thanks," Dana said as she walked out the door.

* * *

_Dana walked into her photography exam with butterflies in her stomach. However, she didn't have butterflies because of the exam. She knew everything, so she knew she'd do well. It was the thought of seeing Parker. After last night, and what happened today, Parker was the last person Dana wanted to face. She was so pissed off at him. Luckily, when Dana walked into the classroom, she didn't see Parker. Instead, she walked but to her friend, Carmen Salinas. _

"Hey, Carmen," Dana said as she walked up to her friend.

"Oh, hey D, how are you doing?"

_Carmen was a big boned girl with brown curly hair (much like Dana's) and brown eyes. Regardless of what Carmern looked like, Dana loved the girl to death. Today, she was wearing skinny jeans and a pink floral top over a white camisole. She was also wearing black ballet flats. _

"I'm good, how are you," Dana said, suspiciously.

_Oh my gosh, she knows! Carmen knows that Jake broke up with me! Who was it, Zoey or Jake? It couldn't have possibly been Zoey, she doesn't even know Carmen! Crap, it was Jake. Stupid fuckin- _

_Dana's thoughts were unexpectedly interrupted for the third time today. This time, they were interrupted by a hug, given to Dana by Carmen. _

"Um…Carmen, what exactly are you doing," Dana asked, curiously.

"I'm giving you a hug, silly!"

"Yeah, um…could you, maybe…you know…NOT!" Dana yelled the last word.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Dana. I just wanted you to feel better; I heard what happened between you and Jake."

"Great. Jake told you, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Carmen said, avoid Dana's eyes.

"Great. I'm going to pop him one the next time I see him," Dana said, angrily.

"No, no, no, no, Dana, you don't understand! I saw him sitting outside in the quad looking really depressed before I came here. I had to ask him what was wrong, so he told me."

"Did he tell anyone else?"

"Not that I know of"

"Okay, good."

_Suddenly, Parker walked into the room with Mr. Darrington behind him. _

_Great, Dana thought when she saw Parker walk into the room. _

_Parker avoided Dana's gaze and sat on the other side of the room. Usually, he sat beside Dana, but somehow he knew that she wasn't too happy with him, so he did his best to avoid her. _

"Hello class," Mr. Darrington began. "I trust that you all studied your butts off for this exam. As you know, my exams are _not _easy and this one will not be any different. So, please sit down in your usual places until I can mix you guys up," he finished.

_No! No! No! No! Dana thought. Switch us, please Darrington, please! Dana thought. _

_It was too late; Parker had already sat beside Dana. _

"Dana…look, I-"

_Dana interrupted Parker. _"Parker, I don't want to hear what you have to say, even if it is an apology. You know I had a boyfriend, and you kissed me and you got _me _into trouble. Now, because of you, I'm single. So, I'd advise you that _if _you continue you…no if you _ever _speak to me again, I will punch you in the face," Dana said as she smiled sweetly.

"Alright, fine," Parker said as he shifted his chair away from Dana.

_Humph! That should teach him. Dana thought. _

"Okay, I want Parker Johnson at the front, Cruz, you can stay where you're currently seated, Marcy Hennington, right behind Johnson, please, Carmen Salinas, right in front of Cruz, Alice Jones, behind Hennigton, Ryan Heffner to the right of Salinas, Josh Kensington, to the left of Salinas, Christina Petersen to the right of Johnson, Katie Livingston, to the left of Johnson and lastly Peter Rigby back left hand corner of the classroom. I will hand out your exams now; you have 2 and half hours. You may leave if you have finished early and you may begin on my cue," Mr. Darrington informed the class.

_Within five minutes, everyone in the classroom had their exams and was ready to begin. _

"In 5…4…3…2…1, you may begin," Mr. Darrington said.

_Dana wrote quickly, but efficiently. She knew everything on the exam. She was able to answer every single question with exactly the right answers and she was done in 1 and half hours. _

"Mr. Darrington…uh…Mr. Darrington," Dana said as she walked up to where he was sitting. Unfortunately for her, Mr. Darrington was sleeping. _Great Dana thought, just my effin' luck._ "Mr. Darrington," Dana said finally as she shook him awake

"Huh? Huh! Who dares fight Lord Arthurian?"

_Dana just gave him a dirty look and handed him the exam _"I'm done the exam," Dana informed Mr. Darrington.

"Oh, yes. My apologizes, Ms. Cruz. You may go now."

"Uh…no problem, Sir, bye," Dana said as she grabbed her bag and ran for the door.

_Holy crap…that's weird. Lord Arthurian? Dana thought. _

* * *

_Dana walked back to Room 101 where she found Zoey and Nicole and told them about what happened at her photography mid-term. They weren't surprised about Mr. Darrington, he was never how should I say 'sane'. But, Parker…they were surprised about. They didn't think that he would even talk to Dana after what he did to her._

"So, he wants to apologize to you, right?" Nicole asked.

"For the millionth time, Nicole, 'yes'!" Dana yelled.

"Jeez, you don't have to get all 'yelly'! Let's go get some lunch, I'm hungry."

"Yeah, let's go do that," Zoey agreed.

* * *

"Dana! Dana! Dana! We heard what happened, are you feeling alright," Logan asked when Michael, him and Chase finally caught up with the three girls. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, but why do you care, Logan?"

"Well, I'm just a caring sort of guy!"

_Everyone scoffed, but especially Dana. _"Right, sure you are," Dana continued.

"What!? I am…kinda, sorta…no," Logan tried to defend himself, but it was useless.

"So, what happened exactly, D?" Chase asked as he put his arm around Zoey.

_Zoey instantly pushed Chase's arm off of her. She didn't want to rub in the fact that Zoey had a boyfriend and Dana didn't. _

"Nothing, it doesn't even matter anymore."

"Sure it does!"

"Where's Quinn, guys," Zoey asked, trying to get the limelight away from Dana.

"I don't know. She's proably-"

"Who the fuck cares," Logan interrupted Chase.

"What's with you?" Nicole asked.

"Nothing! Why do you always have to be so nosy, Nicole. Jeez, you're so annoying!"

_Not-so-shocked faces filled the table. Everyone knew Logan would snap at some point, but they never knew that he would snap on Nicole. _

"I'm sorry, Nicole," Logan said when he saw her face fall "I shouldn't have said that."

"Whatever, it's fine," Nicole said, trying to hide her tears. She hated it when people called her annoying.

"He's so off my "Hottie list" _and _"Cute Lip Chart"," Nicole whispered in Zoey's ear.

"But seriously, where's Quinn?" Zoey asked. "She's usually here before us."

"She's probably in her dorm," Michael suggested.

"No, she isn't. When we went to go get her for lunch, she wasn't there."

"Wait, she's over there," Nicole pointed to a large booth with a sign that said "Get Your Writing Analyzed Here" and surely, Quinn was right behind it.

"What is she doing?" Michael wondered aloud.

_Zoey, Nicole and Dana all understood what she was doing. But, Michael and Chase didn't have the foggiest idea. As for Logan, he seemed to understand, and he didn't look too happy. _

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this not-so-obvious cliffhanger. I'll try my best to update next week, but I can't guarantee that I will it depends on how my homework situation is next week. So, as a mini-going away present, I tried my best to give you an extra long chapter! Enjoy! Oh, and please read and review, it makes me feel all warm inside! And…it inspires me to write more! (Remember: Your input it always welcome!) Go review, please! **


	6. Fights and Disappearances

**A/N: Well, I'm back and I've tried to give you guys an extra long chapter to (hopefully) make up for my year long absence (my, has it really been that long?). I will say I have gotten back into the mood of writing "A Rose for Dana," so I hope you will be in the mood to read my work. So, enough with the chatting, on to the show! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Zoey 101" I wish I did. **

**Previously is "A Rose for Dana"…**

"Dana! Dana! Dana! We heard what happened, are you feeling alright," Logan asked when Michael, him and Chase finally caught up with the three girls.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but why do you care, Logan?"

"Well, I'm just a caring sort of guy!"

_Everyone scoffed, but especially Dana. _"Right, sure you are," Dana continued.

"What!? I am…kinda, sorta…no," Logan tried to defend himself, but it was useless.

"So, what happened exactly, D?" Chase asked as he put his arm around Zoey.

_Zoey instantly pushed Chase's arm off of her. She didn't want to rub in the fact that Zoey had a boyfriend and Dana didn't. _

"Nothing, it doesn't even matter anymore."

"Sure it does!"

"Where's Quinn, guys," Zoey asked, trying to get the limelight away from Dana.

"I don't know. She's proably-"

"Who the fuck cares," Logan interrupted Chase.

"What's with you?" Nicole asked.

"Nothing! Why do you always have to be so nosy, Nicole. Jeez, you're so annoying!"

_Not-so-shocked faces filled the table. Everyone knew Logan would snap at some point, but they never knew that he would snap on Nicole. _

"I'm sorry, Nicole," Logan said when he saw her face fall "I shouldn't have said that."

"Whatever, it's fine," Nicole said, trying to hide her tears. She hated it when people called her annoying.

"He's so off my "Hottie list" _and _"Cute Lip Chart"," Nicole whispered in Zoey's ear.

"But seriously, where's Quinn?" Zoey asked. "She's usually here before us."

"She's probably in her dorm," Michael suggested.

"No, she isn't. When we went to go get her for lunch, she wasn't there."

"Wait, she's over there," Nicole pointed to a large booth with a sign that said "Get Your Writing Analyzed Here" and surely, Quinn was right behind it.

"What is she doing?" Michael wondered aloud.

_Zoey, Nicole and Dana all understood what she was doing. But, Michael and Chase didn't have the foggiest idea. As for Logan, he seemed to understand, and he didn't look too happy. _

**Chapter 6: Fights and Disapperances**

_Logan instantly got up from his seat and ran towards Quinn before anyone else could catch up. The second he reached Quinn; he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from the booth. _

"Quinn, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Logan hissed.

"I'm helping Dana, she asked me to!"

"Quinn, I'm not paying you $1,000 to help Dana. You're supposed to throw her off track, not help her solve the mystery!"

"Logan, relax, I've got it all covered," Quinn said as she pushed Logan away

"Whatever. Just don't help her solve this. Don't."

"Logan, calm down…I will lead her elsewhere, throw her off for a bit, but I can't guarantee this is going to last too much longer."

"Why?"

"Quinn!" Dana shouted

"Yeah?" Quinn asked as she walked towards Dana who was standing at the hand-writing booth.

"Have you found anything? How many people have you got? Tell me!" Dana said as she shook Quinn by the shoulders

"Dana! Dana! Stop shaking me this instant!"

_Dana coughed. _"Sorry, Quinn! Tell me, tell me!"

"Okay, well, we've got 50 samples so far, most of them are people from our grade so that's a good sign. I plan on doing this for the rest of the weekend so we should get a pretty good number by the end."

"Oh Quinn, you're a lifesaver!" Dana said as she wrapped Quinn in a hug.

"Well, thanks. I better get back to work, and you better get back to everyone else, they look really curious."

"Alright. Thanks so much Quinn. I'll come see you at your dorm later. Bye Quinn"

"Bye Dana."

"So, what happened?" Zoey, Nicole, Chase, and Michael asked as Dana sat down in her chair.

"Oh, well, Quinn is doing a hand-writing analysis, but it's really for me. So far she has 50 signatures."

"Hand-writing analysis? What for?" Chase asked

"Um…I got this mysterious package at my door the other day and I don't know who it's from, I asked Quinn if she could help me and she agreed."

"Stupid bitch," Logan muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Dana asked

"Uh…rapid ditch," Logan said.

"What?"

"Nevermind. I gotta go, I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Logan." Chase, Michael, Zoey, Dana, and Nicole said as they watched him leave.

"What was that about?" Zoey asked.

"I…don't know," Michael said as he looked at Chase. "We'd better go see if he's okay, come on Chase."

"Yeah, yeah, we'd…um, better go. Bye guys. I'll call you later, Zo."

"Okay, bye. Love you, Chase," Zoey said.

"Love you too, bye" Chase said.

"Mike, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Chase asked

"I think so…if you're thinking this whole hand-writing analysis has something to do with Logan."

"Exactly, and one, Ms. Cruz?"

"Perhaps. But, he would never admit it, would he?"

_A sly smile swept Chase's face. _"Not straight up. We have to get Logan to admit it."

"We certainly do, Matthews, we certainly do," Michael said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Okay, just follow my lead," Chase said as he put his hand on the door handle.

"What? _Your _lead? Dude, you get lost walking to the bathroom. _I'll _handle this one. Move, Chase" Michael said as he pushed Chase out of the way.

"What are you talking about? I know exactly where the bathroom is!"

"Right, that's why you almost walked into the girls' washroom last week," Michael said as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do. I was with you, we were on our way to Media Immersion and you had to pee, you got lost, turn left instead of turning right and almost walked into the girls' washroom."

"I…I was looking for Zoey," Chase said.

"Sure, and I'm Michael Jordan."

"Ugh…you're wrong, Mike. I did not get lost. I was looking for Zoey!"

"Whatever," Michael said as he walked into the dorm room.

"I didn't! I wasn't lost!"

"Whatever you say."

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Are you going to obsess over this like you obsessed over your crazy Jewish afro?"

"Shut up, Michael."

"What?"

"I said shut up. Do not diss the afro. Do not diss me. In fact, don't talk to me!"

"Chase? What the hell's gotten into you?"

"Don't talk to me, alright!" Chase said as he walked back out the door.

"Chase, come back here, I'm sorry!"

"Piss off, Michael!"

_Michael walked back into his dorm room and sat down on his bed. _"Damn fucker!"

* * *

"Dana, I think I've got something," Quinn said as Dana walked into the dorm room.

"Seriously? Quinn, you're amazing!"

_Quinn laughed. _"I believe it's been rounded down to four people. I think you should sit down for this, Dana."

_Dana's face fell. _"Quinn, I don't like the sound of that. Is it that bad?"

"It depends on how you look at it. If you look at the situation in a positive way, the four prospects aren't _that _bad, but if you look at it in a negative way, then the people _will _be pretty bad."

"Quit stalling and just tell me, Quinn."

"Jeez, alright. Well, it seems to be mostly people our grade, and one other isn't. The first few seem to be, Jake, Parker, and, Logan. The one who isn't in our grade is Dustin."

"What? What do you mean Dustin and Logan?"

"Well, the writing is very similar to that on the letter."

"Man! What the hell am I going to do now?"

"Dana, you're going to eat the chocolate and leave everything to me. Don't worry, it'll work out, I have it covered."

"The chocolate is safe to eat?"

"Yeah. It's pretty good chocolate too."

"Quinn, you had a piece of chocolate?"

"Yeah, five, actually. Science experiments make me hungry."

"Whatever; just give me the chocolate. I have to go to bed, I've got detention tomorrow."

"Alright, here you go. Good luck tomorrow, Dana. I'll do further experiments and as soon as I figure anything out, I'll let you know."

"Thanks so much Quinn. See you tomorrow….wait, didn't you say you're going to do the booth thing all weekend?"

"Uh…yeah, I said that, why?"

"Well, how can you have four prospects already, you're not finished collecting data!"

"I just compared the writing samples, Dana. I'll continue."

"Uh...okay, but as soon as you find something, let me know. Good night, Quinn."

"Night, Dana."

_That's weird Dana thought as she left Quinn's room. Why would she already start looking for prospects when she isn't even finished collecting data? _

"Hey Dana, what's up?" asked Zoey when she noticed Dana walk in.

"Not much. Quinn said she found four different prospects for my mystery man."

"Already?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, I thought it was weird too."

"Well, who are they?"

_Dana avoided Zoey's eyes. She didn't want to tell Zoey who one of the prospects was._

"Dana? Yoo-hoo, anyone home?" Zoey said as she waved her hand in front of Dana's face. "Space-case? Hello?"

"Huh?" Dana said.

"Who are the prospects?"

"Uh…" Dana began "Jake, Parker, Logan (ew), and…Dustin."

_Zoey's eyes widened. _"Dustin! _My _little brother? DUSTIN!"

_Dana just shrugged her shoulders. _

"I'm going to _kill_ him," Zoey said as she headed for the door.

"Zoey, no, you can't. First, it's after 10:00 P.M., you can't leave the dorm because you'll get in trouble. Secondly, I don't think your parents will appreciate a dead son," Dana said as she held Zoey back.

"Dana, let go of me!"

"Zoey, I can't let you leave. You'll regret it."

"I'm not going to kill my little brother, I'm simply going to _talk _to him."

"You don't even know if he likes me. This who writing analysis was just a ploy to find out who wrote the letter."

_Zoey sighed. _"Fine, I'll talk to him in the morning."

"Good. Where's Nicole?"

"She and I had another fight."

"What about?"

"Chase and I were talking and we wanted some privacy, but she wouldn't leave. I told her she'd better move her ass or else I'll move it for her, and then it went all downhill from there."

"What were you and Chase talking about?"

"Well, he and Mike got into a fight and he wanted to know if he could stay over. Nicole also didn't like the sound of that, and as you know, when Nicole doesn't like something, she'll tell you and that's another reason for the fight."

"So, where's Chase now?"

"I don't know. I don't know where anyone is and I'm starting to get worried. Chase said he hasn't seen Logan since this afternoon, Chase is God knows where and same with Nicole. I'm scared, Dana."

"Don't worry, they couldn't have gone too far. If Nicole isn't back by 10:30, we'll call campus security."

"Alright," agreed Zoey.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Remember, your input is always welcome. Now, please review and tell your friends. Thanks! As another note, I know this chapter didn't turn out as long as I expected it to be, but I hope it was action-packed enough for you. I promise, I will write an even longer chapter next time. Enjoy! (And review, please!)**


	7. Lectures, Detention, and Make Ups

**A/N: As you all know, the previous chapter wasn't as long as I thought it was, so I'm going to try my best to double the pages for this chapter to keep you satisfied. Also, please send in any ideas as I suffer from major Writer's Block quite a bit. The offer of having a guest appearance in the story still stands, so if your idea appears, you will get credit AND a guest appearance. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Zoey 101" and I've tried hard to think of something witty to write here, but it's not happening. **

**Previously in "A Rose for Dana"…**

Uh…go back and read the previous chapter, sorry!

**Chapter 7: Lectures, Detention, and Make-Ups **

"Where is she?" Zoey asked to no one in particular as she was rapidly pacing around the room.

"Zo, just call campus security, tell Coco, it doesn't matter, just do something!" Dana said.

"Why do I always have to be the one who puts the plan into action, huh?"

"Because you're the best at it," Dana replied.

_Just then the dorm room door opened and Nicole walked in with Dean Rivers, Coco, and two scary looking security guards. _

"Ms. Brooks, Ms. Cruz, please go to Quinn Pensky's room for the night, we have to talk to Ms. Bristow," Dean Rivers said when he walked into the room.

"Okay," replied Zoey.

_Dean Rivers waited for Zoey and Dana to leave before he spoke again. _

"Ms. Bristow, what do you think you were doing staying out past curfew?"

_Nicole just looked away from Dean Rivers and tried as hard as she could to fight back tears. _

"Ms. Bristow, I want an answer right now!"

Nicole sighed "I…I…I had a fight with Zoey earlier in the day because she wanted to be alone with Chase-"

"Chase…Chase Matthews," Dean Rivers interrupted.

Nicole immediately shut her eyes "You weren't supposed to hear that!" "Stupid, stupid, stupid Nicole," she said as she hit her hand against her forehead.

"Looks like we have another troublemaker on our hands. Coco, go get Ms. Brooks, please."

"Right away, Sir" Coco said as she left the room.

_A few moments later, Coco walked in with Zoey right behind her. _

"Um…Dean Rivers, why am I here?" Zoey asked as she walked into the room.

"I think you should ask your friend that question, Ms. Brooks."

Zoey went to Nicole's bed and sat down beside her friend.

"What did you say?" Zoey whispered.

"Nevermind that right now, Ms. Brooks; I hear you and Ms. Bristow got into a fight earlier today because you wanted to be alone with Mr. Matthews, is that correct?"

"Nicole!" Zoey shouted.

"Mrs. Brooks, answer the question."

"Yes, it's true, Dean Rivers."

"Now, may I ask why?"

"Well, we just wanted to talk and that's it, nothing more and nothing less, Sir."

" You girls are not allowed to have boys in your dorm room at all for the next month. Coco will be watching you girls carefully to make sure you don't disobey. If you do, there will be serious consequences."

Nicole and Zoey groaned.

"But-," Zoey began to protest, but she was interrupted.

"Care to make it for the rest of the year Ms. Brooks? I suggest you don't push your luck. We have put the rules into place for you three because of the 'incident' you had with Mr. Matthews last year, remember?"

"Yes, Dean Rivers, I do remember, but that was last year!"

"Never mind when the incident was, rules are rules. Now, please return to Ms. Pensky's room."

"Yes, Dean Rivers," Zoey said as she walked back towards the door.

"Ms. Bristow, do you have an answer as to why you have been out so late?"

"No, I don't, Dean Rivers."

"Alright then. Since this is your first time being out past curfew, I will let you off easy."

_A smile grew on Nicole's face. _

"Ah, not _that_ easy, Mrs. Bristow. Generally, there are serious consequences that go with breaking curfew, however, this time, you're getting a week's worth of detention, which you will serve from 4:00 P.M.-6:00 P.M. Monday through Friday and from 9:00 A.M.-3:00 P.M. Saturday and Sunday beginning today."

"Yes, Dean Rivers."

"That is all. Let's go Coco, Moe, Joe," Dean Rivers said referring to the two scary security guards.

_Five minutes later, Dana and Zoey walked into the room. _

"No boys for a month!?" shouted Dana.

"Yeah, thanks to that smart-ass," Zoey said, referring to Nicole.

"Shut up, Zoey."

"Excuse me? Don't tell me to shut up!"

"I just did," Nicole growled.

_Before anyone knew what was going to happen, Zoey tackled Nicole and pinned her down to the floor. _

"Get off me, Zoey!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Woah! Woah!" Dana said as she pulled Zoey off Nicole. "What the hell has gotten into you, Zoey? Gosh, usually it's Nicole and I who are fighting."

"Ugh!" Zoey screamed. "Forget it, it's late, I'm going to bed."

"We should all be going to bed," Dana agreed. "Maybe we'll all be calm in the morning."

_Nicole and Zoey growled. _

"Correction," Dana began, "We _will _be calm in the morning."

_Just then there was a knock on the door. _

"Dana, answer the door," Zoey said from underneath her pillow.

_Dana went to answer it, but once again no one was there. But, what was there was a white envelope. _

"Another one!" Dana shouted as she grabbed the letter from the door.

"Another letter?" Nicole asked.

"Yep!"

"Cool," Nicole replied.

"What does it say?"

"There's just another puzzle piece, no letter,"

"What does the puzzle piece say?"

"It's just an 'a'. The last one was an 'm'."

"Cool. Now can we go to sleep?" Zoey asked

"Yeah, sure, let's go to sleep. Good night, guys!"

"Good Night," Nicole and Zoey said.

* * *

_Dana and Nicole sat in Saturday detention alone. Logan was also there, but that wasn't anything unusual. No one said anything since the three of them got to the room and they had been there for almost two and a half hours. _

"So, Logan, what did you do to get detention again?" Dana asked

"I put soap in the water fountain, bullied some kids and stayed out past curfew. What's it to you?"

_Dana shot him a dirty look. _

"You stayed out past curfew too! Oh my gosh, no way, me too!" Nicole said excitedly for some odd reason.

"Yeah, quite exciting I'd say," Logan said sarcastically.

"No talking!" Mrs. Phillips said when she walked into the room.

_Since they couldn't talk, Dana drifted into a dream state in order to pass the time. _

"_So, are you going to tell me who you are?"_

_Dana was talking to her Mystery Man._

"_Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out. But, I will say this: I have brown hair and brown eyes." _

"_I like that. Brown hair and brown eyes, my favourite." _

"_Can I have one more clue?" Dana pleaded. _

_The Mystery Man nodded. "My na-"_

"Dana, Dana! Wake up," Nicole said.

"What? Huh?" Dana said as she opened her eyes.

"We're having lunch now, let's go to the quad."

"Yeah, let's go meet everyone," Dana said.

_When Logan, Dana, and Nicole met up with Zoey, Chase, Michael, and Quinn, they noticed everyone sitting at three separate tables. Nicole went with Michael and, Dana with Zoey and Chase, and Quinn and Logan sat at a third table because neither of them wanted to choose sides between their friends._

"Why aren't you sitting with Chase and Zoey?" Nicole asked Michael.

"Chase is mad at me for something that happened yesterday. Why aren't you sitting with Zoey?"

"Zoey's mad at me, I spilled the beans about Zoey and Chase to Dean Rivers yesterday."

_Michael nodded. _

"Zoey, just apologize to Nicole, make this go away!" Dana pleaded.

"No," Zoey said. She folded her arms across her chest.

"You guys are making the living situation a living hell!"

"Welcome to my world, Dana. Now you know how I feel when you and Nicole fight."

_Dana rolled her eyes. _"Chase, apologize to Mike."

"I didn't do anything! He was the one who was being rude, no me."

_Dana sighed. _"You guys are acting like children! The seven of us can't even eat together!"

"So, Logan, are you still mad at me?" Quinn asked.

"Okay good. So, how's detention today?"

"Wonderful. I love being stuck in a room for six hours! Speaking of detention, I'd better go. Come on Dana, Nicole, we'd better be getting back."

"Okay," Dana and Nicole called.

* * *

"Dustin, can I talk to you?" Zoey asked when her brother appeared at the door.

"Sure, come in."

"Hey, Henry, I was wondering if I could speak to Dustin alone," Zoey said referring to Dustin's roommate.

"Yeah, I was just leaving anyways," a small Henry said.

"Okay, thanks Henry. Bye!" said Zoey.

"What's up?" Dustin asked when Henry left.

"Dustin, I came here to talk to you about Quinn's hand-writing analysis."

"Really? Pretty cool, eh?"

"No, not cool at all, Dustin."

"What are you talking about? Wasn't it just a hand-writing analysis?"

"No!"

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"It was for Dana!"

"For Dana?! I thought it was just a hand-writing analysis!"

"Okay, well, nevermind, my question has been answered. I gotta go, bye."

"Zoey."

"Yeah?"

"You're hiding something from me," Dustin said.

"No, I'm not. My question has been answered, I have to go now."

"Zoey, tell me!"

"Ugh, fine. I thought you liked Dana and that was why you did the hand-writing analysis and I can see that it's not true."

"Liked Dana? What would make you think that?" Dustin asked while avoiding Zoey's eyes.

_Zoey sighed. _"You like Dana don't you?"

_Dustin nodded. _

"Did you know there was an ulterior motive behind the hand-writing analysis?"

"No."

"Okay, well, I don't know what to tell you, Dustin."

"Don't worry, I don't have a huge crush on her or anything. You'd better get going, Zo. Thanks for letting me know about the ulterior motives," Dustin said as he wrapped his sister in a hug.

"Alright, Dustin. I'm sorry for disappointing you. Well, I'd really better jet, see-ya later."

"You didn't disappoint me. Bye," Dustin said as he walked Zoey out.

"That was a close one," Zoey said to herself as she got into the hallway.

* * *

"Get off of me, Michael!" Chase screamed because he was being pinned down.

"Michael, get off of Chase, please stop this madness," Logan said as he tried to pull Michael off of Chase.

"No, not until he accepts my apology. I've been trying for hours! Chase, I'm sorry for making fun of you over the bathroom incident and your hair, just talk to me, please."

"Fine," Chase said as he tried to escape from underneath Michael.

"We're cool now, best buddies, friends, amigos?"

"Yes, fine, we're cool," Chase said as he got up and brushed himself off.

"Are you sure? We're fine…okay, but you're not fine are you?"

"Yes we're fine," Chase responded.

"Alright," Michael said as smile appeared on his face. "Want to go get something to eat guys?"

"Sure," Chase and Logan agreed.

"But, let's meet up with the girls," Chase said.

"Alright, I'll text Nicole to meet us at Sushi Rox," Michael said.

"Deal," agreed Chase and Logan.

* * *

_Nicole's cell phone rang, and rang, and rang. _

"Where is it?" Nicole asked as she flung a bunch of clothes around the room.

"Uh, Nicole, it's right here," Zoey said as she held up the blue and black cell phone.

"Oh, silly me," Nicole said in her cheerful voice.

_Nicole opened up her cell phone and read the text message. _"Do you want to meet up with the guys at Sushi Rox?" Nicole asked.

"Sure," Zoey and Dana said.

"Zoey, you're not still mad at me for last night, are?" Nicole asked.

_Zoey didn't say anything for a little while. _

"Zoey? Are you still mad at me?"

"No, I'm not…I'm not mad at you, I was worried about you. When you didn't come back last night, I was scared, really scared. Everything we fought about yesterday, it's all been forgotten, none of it matters anymore. As long as you're safe, that's all I care about," Zoey said.

"Oh jeez," Dana said.

"Shut up, Dana," Nicole said, trying to fight back tears. "Oh Zoey, you're my best friend, I'm sorry I didn't give you and Chase your privacy, I should've. I will next time, I promise," Nicole said as she hugged Zoey.

_Zoey can't possibly buy any of that crap, Dana thought again. _

"I'm sorry too. I'm especially sorry I tackled you yesterday, I shouldn't have done that, I was out of line. Best friends forever!" Zoey sequealed.

"Best friends forever!" Nicole agreed.

_Dana rolled here eyes. _"Let's get Quinn and go to Sushi Rox, okay? Enough with the lovey-dovey fluff."

"Alright, let's get out of here," Zoey said as she lead her friends out the door.

"Oh, Zo, you and Nicole go get Quinn, I'll meet you outside," said Dana. "I want to bring the envelopes to show them to Quinn again."

"Okay, we'll meet you out front then, but hurry."

_Dana nodded and went back inside the dorm room. _

_Where are they? Dana thought. _

_She looked around the room, but couldn't seem to find the envelopes, until she realized Nicole had dumped all of her clothes on top of them when she went on her frantic search for her cell phone. _

_Here they are. Now, to get a California Roll! Yum!_

_

* * *

_

"Can we have some toro and sake to start, Kazu?" Chase asked.

"Right away, Mr. Chase," Kazu said in his thick Japanese accent.

"Hey guys!" Dana said when she, Zoey, Nicole, and Quinn walked into the restaurant.

"Hey," Michael, Chase, and Logan said.

"What's going on?" Michael asked.

"Not much," said Zoey. "How about you?"

"Same, just been around, studying, fighting, you know how we do," Michael said.

_You know how we do? What the fuck? Dana thought. _

"Right," Quinn said. "We certainly 'know how you do.'"

Trying to break the awkwardness, Dana spoke, "So, Quinn, I have another envelope to show you."

_Quinn's eyes went wide and she immediately looked at Logan. _"Oh, you don't have to show me them right now. I mean, I don't have any of my equipment with me."

"Can you please just take it?" Dana pleaded.

_Dana put the envelope on the table and slid it towards Quinn. Before Dana knew it, another hand prevented the envelope from going any further. _

"Wait…"

**A/N: Evil cliffhanger? I'm sorry! Don't worry; it will all come together eventually. I hope this chapter was long enough and had plenty of action for you to enjoy. Please continue to review and send in what you would like to see happen in the story! Thanks! (Oh, the sooner you review, the sooner you'll get a conclusion to the cliffhanger!). **


End file.
